Logopedia 2 Revenge Of The Wiki:Warner Media
Time Warner (first era) 1990–1993 Time Warner was first founded on January 10, 1990 as a result of the merger of Time Inc. and Warner Communications. The company's original identity was created by Chermayeff & Geismar, and included an eye-ear logo designed by Steff Geissbuhler (which was adopted for Time Warner Cable). *http://www.identityworks.com/articles/spaeth1990.pdf 1993–2001 In April 1993, Time Warner's eye-ear logo was replaced by a more reserved and traditional serif-based wordmark created by Anspach Grossman Portugal. *http://www.identityworks.com/articles/spaeth1993.pdf AOL Time Warner 2001–2003 In early 2000, Time Warner and America Online (AOL) announced that they would merge to become AOL Time Warner, and the merge was finalized in January 2001. Landor Associates was responsible for designing their new logo, which retained the last one's horizontal lines, but added the word "AOL" next to "TIME WARNER", which had been re-rendered as "Time Warner". Also, the wordmark was colored blue, and the lines were recolored in a pale shade of blue. Despite that the AOL Time Warner name was dropped in October 2003 and the name was changed from Time Warner to Warner Media on June 15, 2018 due to AT&T acquisition, the name still appears on other uses, such as on a storyboard of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes episode Crossover Nexus. Time Warner (second era) 2003–2018 TimeWarner (2004) (Print).svg|Print version Starting in November 2002, AOL Time Warner alternated with its Time Warner and AOL Time Warner names, until October 15, 2003. On October 16 of that same year,' '''the company's name was legally and officially reverted back to '''Time Warner'. Lippincott Mercer was hired to create the company's new corporate identity: http://goliath.ecnext.com/coms2/gi_0199-3154406/After-AOL-Time-Warner-taps.html. On a side note, their new logo dropped the two horizontal lines above and below the wordmark, whose font was changed from Times New Roman to Bodoni Bold and was rendered as TimeWarner. Its color is the only aspect that remains unchanged, as it retains the blue color from the AOL Time Warner logo. This logo later began to be used within various of its subsidiaries' logo bylines (specifically Warner Bros. Pictures, New Line Cinema, Castle Rock Entertainment, Warner Animation Group, and some on-screen logos of Cartoon Network Studios, among others), with the words "A" and "Company" in FF Meta typeface (renders as "A TimeWarner Company" and there are some exceptions, such as Telepictures, Cartoon Network Productions, Cartoon Network Studios Europe, among others). Its alternate byline, introduced in August 2016, however, contains the same elements but the "A" and "Company" are smaller and in Proxima Nova font, with the Time Warner logo being larger and retains its size which renders as "A TimeWarner Company". Some on-screen logos of its subsidiaries has a byline that does not use the Time Warner logo and in a different font but the parent company name has still no space in between words, such as on New Line Cinema Game Night variant (renders as "A TIMEWARNER COMPANY"). :"The new logo signals this is not the same company it was as the old Time Warner. We wanted it to be forward looking without coming up with some logo that had symbols or fireworks shooting out of it." –Time Warner Senior Vice President Edward Adler, October 2003 *Identityworks Warner Media 2018–present On October 22, 2016, AT&T announced its intent to acquire Time Warner for $85 billion: http://about.att.com/story/att_to_acquire_time_warner.html. The United States Department of Justice attempted to block the acquisition. However, on June 12, 2018, District Judge Richard J. Leon ruled in favor of AT&T, thus allowing the acquisition to go ahead with no conditions or remedies. Leon argued that the Department of Justice provided insufficient evidence that the proposed transaction would result in lessened competition. He also warned the government that attempting to obtain an appeal or stay on the ruling would be manifest unjust, as it would cause "certain irreparable harm to the defendants". Two days later (June 14), AT&T announces that it has closed the acquisition deal on Time Warner, making it as the former's subsidiary and division. In effect, Jeff Bewkes steps down as CEO of Time Warner while retaining ties with the company as senior advisor of its parent company AT&T. On the other hand, John Stankey, which headed the AT&T/Time Warner integration team, took over as "CEO of AT&T Media Business". It was also announced that Time Warner, as a division, was rebranded as Warner Media as of June 15, 2018. As a result of the structure of the merger, Time Warner became a limited liability company under the legal name Warner Media, LLC. On social media, press releases, news articles, at the bottom of its subsidiaries' websites, on the company's website from June to early July as well as on its title displayed on a web browser tab, its Wikipedia article, and subsidiaries' copyright information, the name is stylized as WarnerMedia. This stylization is also used as the company's trade name. Some press releases and news articles use the company's name with spaces in between words. The last movie to use the Time Warner byline was Tag, released on June 15, 2018. Its logo, however, is rendered as WARNERMEDIA, with "WARNER" in black and "MEDIA" in gray text using AT&T Aleck Sans Bold. It is also featured on its byline, along with the words "A" and "Company" in AT&T Aleck Sans Light (renders as "A WARNERMEDIA Company"). Like with the previous 2003 Time Warner logo, this logo was also later to be used within various of its subsidiaries' bylines, with a few exceptions. Since the company's name change, the Time Warner and Warner Media names are concurrently used.